


不灭的光

by TinDrum



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinDrum/pseuds/TinDrum
Summary: 原文玫瑰主线，有一些内梅的内容目前还没有要到作者的授权qwq





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light that Never goes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479930) by [LeoDios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios). 



第一章

 

“我等会再来。”Kun说，自然收到了他的队友的怨声。

他感到懊丧。不是每个日子你都有机会击败巴萨，在你的队伍需要一场胜利的时候，好歹都得做出个样子来。

除外，他不免担心有人猜到了他不去参加庆祝的缘由，但要是猜出来了，他们也够机智，知道乖乖闭嘴。

他回了家，在偌大而空旷的房子里往往复复不断踱步了将近一小时。Leo来了，他竟敢和那个小王八蛋一起来。没发短信，没打电话，他就这样把一辆租来的车开进了他的车道，但是只能是Neymar在开车。Kun站在自己门前，手撑在臀部上。

Leo下了车，把门甩上。他看上去还怄着气，Kun捺不住想要窃笑。去他的，去他那趾高气昂。他留意了一下Leo的司机，他手还放在方向盘上，一脸茫然无措看着他。也去他的吧，去他那蠢兮兮的发型。

“Leo。”Leo走向他时他忍不住说出口。

“嘿，”Leo快速用手指梳理了一下头发，Kun不得不承认他的头发看起来相当不错。那些傻乎乎的金发已经被新生的头发给覆盖得差不多了，只留些发梢的光亮。事实上，他看起来真好看。这样就让事情更难办了。

Kun朝汽车点头示意。

“为什么他在这儿？”

“噢。”Leo手指再次去梳理他的头发，这动作真让人恼怒，也令人失神，因为Kun实在太爱他这样了。

Leo看似几乎要忘掉Neymar还坐在车里等着他了。

“我不想开车，”他说，“我也不确定你是不是在家里。”

他在撒谎，Kun再清楚不过。他当然会回家，Leo也知道。

“成，”Kun说，“那我现在在家里。”

Leo笑了笑，上天啊，他看起来很是自得。Kun几乎希望他最后能够离开这儿了。

“你等一等。”他说着，走回车旁。

Kun拼尽全力不要去看。无视掉Leo是如何敲上车窗，如何贴近然后与他耳语，他的嘴唇摩挲在那小毛孩戴钻石耳钉的耳朵上。无论他对他在讲什么，时间未免太长了。在某一刻，Leo的嘴唇包住了他的耳垂与钻石耳钉，整个。

Kun将目光偏向别处。

他没有回头，直到他听见汽车再次发动，开离他的车道，然后他听见Leo的脚步靠近了。他几乎要为那个年轻的巴西人感到遗憾了，但事实上并没有。他追忆起上次见Leo的情形，因为在巴塞罗那一粒颜面尽失的丢球，他被佩普发配到冷板凳去了，他暴跳如雷。而Leo没有把那天的时间留给他，Leo环着Neymar的腰，与他说说笑笑走开了，他的手顺势滑到了他的衣衫下头。

 

Leo到了他的身侧，手搭上他的手臂，将他拉向自己的方向。他想让Kun的注意力马上回到他身上，而Kun推开了他，走进房内。

“怎么？”Leo说着，瞬时重重塌在沙发上，Kun走到房间另一侧。Leo看向他，那双煤黑的双眸直直瞪着他，像对待一个敌人，而他们此刻的确暗流汹涌。

“你生气了吗？”Leo从唇隙挤出声来。

“你没在生气吗？为什么你总要挑起我们的争吵，在我们......”

“我没有。”他豁然站起，身体紧绷，预备着离开。

“随你怎么说。”Kun说到，他感到疲倦，他不清楚他们这样的缘由。

“别指望我还能开开心心给好脸色，行吗？”

“行，但是为什么你做不到？你为什么从来都输不起？就像......世上还有其他的有天赋又努力上进的人，你明白吗？还有其他的球队值得他们该有的。别做得像你是唯一那个——”

“Kun。”

Kun停下了，因为Leo的语气忽然变得温和，几乎轻柔了。他目光上移,看见他的眼神同样也变得柔软，而他太明白这种情况了。这是危机的前兆。

“嗯？”

“我没有认为你不值得这场胜利。”

“那为什么你这样无理取闹？”

Leo举起双手：“我输了就这个样。”

这让Kun大声笑了出来。

“你赢了也是这样。”

"上次也是这样吗？“

“你觉得呢？”

“他......他需要我。”

“那他今晚怎么不需要你了？”

“我今晚需要你。”

“你想要的才是最要紧的，是吗？”

Kun禁不住翻了个白眼，但他克制不住地走向Leo，Leo也走向了他。他还没有反应过来，Leo便栽进他的怀里，他的手臂环上了Kun的脖颈。

他们的脸颊贴得很近，但他们仍然处在剑拔弩张里。他们紧绷着，他们的嘴唇也彼此抗拒，像原子一般分离，避免不慎的碰触。

Kun的手臂在Leo的颈后收紧，他将他圈禁在自己的胸前。他爱极了这样的感受，他比Leo要强大，如果必要的话，他甚至可以摧毁他。

“那你在这做什么呢？”他说。

Leo合上眼睛。声音低如耳语，仿佛不堪承受

“给你说了，”他说，“我需要你。”

“为什么是我？”

“你为什么问我这种蠢问题？你知道原因。”

“为什么？”

Leo睁开眼，瞪着他，他的眼神几乎要在他身上烧出洞眼来。Kun不由紧张起来，浑身发热。

“为什么？”  
他重复了一遍，忿然又仓促，他抱Leo更紧了。

“因为你是唯一一个......”

Leo戛然而止，他叹了口气，恼羞成怒，然后猛地睁开了Kun的臂膀。

“去你的。”他唾了一口，直冲门去。

Kun由着他来。毕竟他还能去哪儿呢？即便他让他那小毛孩回来接他，也得要好一阵子，其他的选择会费更多的时间。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：

Kun把Leo晾了有一段时间。而Leo可能钻进电视厅里去了，他老泡在那地方。那里有台巨型电视机，对Leo来说，他无聊的时候总能找点东西看看。不过这种情况很少发生，毕竟相处起来，还是Kun显得更耐心与热情。

但这次Kun让他多坐了一阵子，直到他能够控制自己的理智。他硬了，Leo出现的时候他就硬了。他一会儿就要处理一下这份欲望。

他已经决定了，他不会多费心思想着怎么迁移到卧室去了。他会在那里立即操他，在桌上，或者在长毛绒沙发上。但是悲剧总会重演的。他开了门走进来，与此同时，Leo站起身来，阔步向他走来。他狠狠地瞪了Kun一眼，然后从他身侧走过，上楼，径直走向卧室。而Kun跟在他的身后。

 Kun克制不了。Leo在他的房间里再从容不过，他在他的房间里面像个真正的主人似的，而这让他心动。但Kun必须得谨慎，他得提防那些陈旧的感情悄然渗透进来。这不难，该死的容易。

他真的不愿意去伤害他，但是Leo想要被伤害。  
 

 

Kun把他摁到床上去，让他跪着。他已经为他扩张过了，但还不够。Leo轻轻扭动着，呻吟出声，随着每一下更深的穿刺变得响亮起来。Kun望着他那浮红的脸庞，脸颊覆压在床单上，双眼紧紧阖着，舌尖舔润着干燥的嘴唇。Leo的双手紧紧攥着枕面。这样的感觉好得出奇，特别是Leo开始放松自己时候，Kun已经彻底沉沦进去。但他得克制住自己，他知道Leo有多需要一场淋漓的爱欲。  
   
他紧紧抓着他的臀部，沉重地进进出出。汗滴落在他的胸前。他开始感觉到疲累了，但他俩都还没有完事。  
   
他知道他们快了，快要抵达那个一切都天翻地覆的时刻。每次都会这样，不管他们怎么试着对此冷漠寡情，哪怕他们事后从来不谈及此事。他能够感到他们之间无言的和解，Leo的身体为他变得放松，他喘息着，那声音里就能听得出来他是多么的柔软，多么的渴望。  
   
Leo不需要明确说出口来。  
   
Kun低下身去，亲吻他的脖颈，他的耳朵。他可以感受到Leo颤抖的回应。Kun对他的欲求，他的渴望再清楚不过了。  
   
“来吧，”Kun低声耳语道，“转个身，亲爱的。”  
   
Leo顺应了他的要求，Kun把他带起来，让他能跪坐在床上。Leo深深叹了口气，在他的阴茎上沉下去，同时张开手臂环住了他。好一阵子，他们都没有动作，只是拥抱彼此，呼吸着彼此。  
   
“Kun。”Leo轻声呢喃着，他抱他更紧。  
   
“我知道。”他回应道，努力无视掉他的心脏是怎样在剧烈地搏动。他的一只手放在Leo的头上，托起他的脸来，看着他。  
   
Leo看起来很消沉，像极了曾经那个害羞的年轻男孩。Kun忍俊不禁，他吻了吻Leo的脸，牙齿轻咬上Leo的下唇。Leo忍不住轻笑出来 ，他最终吻上了他，直到他俩都气喘吁吁。Leo已经开始扭动他的臀部，Kun配合着他动起来。

“你为什么不剃了你的胡子？”Kun喃喃道，他的嘴唇摩挲过Leo厚密的胡须。  
   
 “我以为你喜欢这个。”

“我确实挺喜欢的。”Kun的手游走在Leo的身体上，他能从每一处肌体，每一块肌肉里感到快乐的情绪。  
   
“所以呢？”  
   
他的手指缓缓游弋在Leo的脸颊上。  
   
“我只是想念你的脸了。”  
   
Leo微微笑了一下，他低下头，Kun几乎能看得清他的酒窝了。上帝啊，他多希望他可以在这张脸没有厚重胡须阻挡的情况下，舔吻遍他整张光裸的脸。  
   
Leo望进他的眼睛，然后他露出个笑，Kun看不透他的想法，但他早学会了不要问出口来。只需要保持沉默。  
   
他又吻上他。舌头深深压进他的口腔里去，他们的唇舌交战着。他的手掌控着他的后颈，所以再没有逃离的可能，他就像一个饥饿至极的人，他需要这样。但Leo从未试图逃离过。他们靠得如此之近之紧，穷尽人类所能做的极限。躯体间密布着汗水，唇舌交缠，手掌紧紧攀附着红热的肌肤。  
   
当Kun知道他自己不能再坚持下去时，他的手滑进他们的身体之间，找到Leo的性器。他快速而熟练地撸动着，直到Leo颤抖着弄脏了他的手，狠狠咬在了他的嘴唇上。Kun再往Leo体内重重撞击几次，也发泄了出来。

他感到如此的震颤，虚弱，欢愉与忧伤，交杂在同一时刻。他几欲流泪，但他不能如此，他也不会如此。  
   
他轻柔地把Leo放在床上。Leo的眼睑沉重下垂，脸上浮着浅浅的笑，对于Kun来说，这几乎就是天堂了。如果要他去衡量什么才是无暇的幸福，那必定是这一刻Leo脸上的神情。  
   
他挣脱了事后那种敏感的小心思。然后他俯下身去，吻了吻Leo的前额，Leo的眼睛已经阖上了。 

Kun不清楚Leos是否应该早点飞回去，或者他另有行程安排。他好一阵子都保持着清醒，却只是干巴巴盯着天花板看。  
 

 

他醒来的时候Leo没有在他的臂弯里，此前没有这样的情况。他飞速扫视一眼房间，明白Leo没有离开，他的一些衣物还留在这儿。  
   
他走下楼去，走近大厅，从大窗望出去到车道上。Kun看见Leo正和Neymar讲话。时间还很早，清晨的天光柔和而朦胧，有些薄雾，看起来气温偏低。. 

Neymar穿的很少，他踱来踱去，揉搓着他的双手。Leo赤裸着胸膛，只穿了条运动裤，但他看起来一点都感觉不到冷。Neymar情绪激动地说着什么，Kun判断不出他是在争执着什么还是单纯讲话，Leo的脸上没有给出任何提示。  
   
然后Neymar扑向了Leo，胳膊环住了他。Leo把他带得更近，手从他的脊背移到脖颈，在那里流连了有一会儿。Kun转过身去，背靠着窗。  
   
一分钟过后，Leo回来了，他往Kun这瞥了过来。  
   
“走之前我能洗个澡吗？”  
   
他满面笑容，昨晚那个暴躁的小孩已经消失了。  
   
Kun沉默点头。  
   
Leo极快往他唇上啄了一下,上楼去了。他吻过的地方灼烧发烫，刺一般伤人。  
   
Kun走了出去，Neymar还站在他刚刚的地方。  
   
“进来等着，”他说，“外头太他妈冷了。”

Neymar摇了摇头，他仍然不停地搓着手。  
   
“没有，我觉得还好。”  
   
Kun站定有一会，他只是看着他。直到Neymar一脸不可思议地望回来。  
   
Kun向屋内扬头示意。  
   
“你不介意吗？”他问道。他是真的很疑惑。  
   
Neymar扬起一侧眉。  
   
“不介意，我还看见过其他人。”

Kun说：“我也是。”

“那我想我俩都挺看得开的。”巴西人回答道，略带讽刺。  
   
Kun翻了个白眼。  
   
正在这时，Leo出来了，他刚洗过澡，一身清爽。  
   
“我这好了。”他说着，转向了Kun，手放在了他的腰上。Neymar立刻转过身去，就像Kun昨晚那样。  
   
Leo另外一只手落在Kun的颈后，将他拉进一个吻里去。他的吻简直要把他的魂都勾出来了，他贪婪地舔舐着他的嘴唇，舌尖肆意戏弄着。他吮着他的嘴唇，不时咬下去。这个吻太长久了，太用力了，令他几欲窒息。  
   
Neymar已经钻进车里去了，紧接着Leo走开了。没有再多的言语，没有转身的回眸。Kun沉重地吞咽一口，目送着汽车开离。  
 

 

Kun知道那个吻可能意味着什么。  
 

 

 我要你，但我不爱你。

 我拒绝去爱你。

 

那个吻理应让他联想到性，就像那是他们之间唯一共有的。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢我的校对，她真是太可爱太尽职了，给了我个梦游症患者在能摔倒的地方都铺满了褥子。

Kun想要Leo。

这是他此刻的想法，也是他唯一的想法。

Leo。

他在球员通道里与佩普擦肩而过，他的主帅一脸茫然地注视着他，Kun揣着心事，越想越躁郁——佩普或许也在想着Leo，他也许想让他的小天才回到他的身边去，去完成那些跑动，打进几粒该死的进球。

他冲进更衣室，因为愤怒与失落而浑身颤栗，他基本没有感受到他周围的存在，直到有人——那是Nicolas——摁着他坐下，Kun才想起呼吸的存在，他睁开眼睛，意识到他的所处之地，思维才迟迟开始运转。

又一次欧冠出局。失败之后最糟糕的事情莫过于他不能直接逃回家里去然后自怨自艾，他还得收拾行李，离开酒店，登上飞机，这之后才能开车回家。

他需要家，他需要Leo，而今夜他只能拥有其中之一，还得经受延宕。

他在飞行途中只能想到十一月巴西的那段时日。他克制不住去想那档子事，毫无办法。他能够理解自己的想法。有些事情尚且能应付，另外一些却让人难以承受。

他知道Leo不属于他，没关系，他不在乎，反正Leo是个混蛋。

但有些时候，他需要Leo成为他的专属，而这又让人悲伤，像一个撕开的伤口，生理性般真切而生猛。他努力着去挣脱这种感受，跨越过去，克服它，不管它具体应该怎么称呼。但是Leo永远预备着给他带来伤害。

回溯到十一月，他们对阵巴西的时候遭遇了一场耻辱的失败。Leo气极，其他人也是如此。Kun和一些队友谈了谈，然后回到他和Leo同居的酒店房间。他永远不会忘记开门后他看见的场景。房间里面光线晦暗，有谁的手机里播放着柔缓懒怠的轻音乐。Kun还记得那轻薄的金属音质。Leo倚在桌上，Neymar覆压在他的身上，Leo的手落在了他的腰上，Kun会永远记得Leo抚摸Neymar的时候有多轻柔，他的手掌缓慢游移在Neymar光裸的皮肤上，而Neymar正跟随着音乐的节奏从容地律动。Kun静伫在一旁，看着他们是如何应和着节奏愉悦地扭动着身体，Neymar的手是如何捧住Leo的脸庞，他们对彼此是如何的专注而深情。

不知怎的，他突然回过神来，逃离了现场。他可以肯定，Leo一定看到了他。

晚些时候，他们开始谈这事。

为什么偏偏是他？为什么偏偏是现在？为什么偏偏在我们的房间？

Leo耸耸肩，不以为然。

“我需要他。”

言下之意：我需要他，胜过于需要你，胜过于渴求你。

这是近几年来Leo干的最让他失望的事情之一，他已经做得够多了。Kun不知道自己为什么这么烦恼。毕竟他早知道了Leo和Neymar搞在了一起，每个人都知道。他并没有那么沮丧，或者说他甚至没有什么情绪波动。也许是因为那是在阿根廷，是在他们的酒店房间，看起来就像Leo在故意亵渎神圣。

距离那个十一月已经过去了月余，Kun已经决定和Leo掰了，不能再这样继续下去，实在是太过痛苦。当然，他还是给他寄过去了张圣诞卡，并在新年前夕给他发短信，只是发短信，没有打电话。而午夜时分，醉醺醺的Leo给他打了电话，他说些不知所以然的蠢话，Kun尽量不让自己太上心。

二月，巴萨惨负于巴黎圣日耳曼，Kun终于给Leo打了电话，他没有接，Kun没有执着地再次打过去。让Neymar安抚他去吧。近来，在第二回合里巴萨又给了大巴黎一次奇迹般的反击，Kun又想要给他打电话，但他没有。让他和Neymar一起庆祝吧。

Kun到家的时候，天色已晚。他走进自己的房子，他的助理之一Martha正站在大厅里。他不希望她在这儿，但为他工作的人制定有他们自己的日程和任务，Kun总是容易忽视这点，所以他的惊讶并不必要。

她满怀期待地看着他。

“怎么了？”他问。

“他该在这儿吗？”她看上去有些疲倦，但是很兴奋。

“......谁？”

但他已经猜到了那位不速之客。

Martha扬起眉来。

“Lionel Messi，”她低声说，“我本来只是来这儿找些东西，但他居然在这里，我有些失态，因为我不知道该如何反应。”

Kun险些笑出来，Martha才刚刚来，她还很轻易地就被超级巨星的光芒震慑到。但他自己也没好受到哪儿去，他几乎不能呼吸，更别提说点什么出来了。

他一言不发从她身边走过，仿佛行走于梦寐里。

他确认了客厅的门是在他身后关上了的。然后他就出现在哪儿，塌在沙发上，像他往常那样手脚舒展。他闭着眼睛，身上还穿着巴萨的训练服。

Kun盯着他看，他怀疑他是否只是个幻影。

然后Leo睁开眼睛，冲他微笑。

他张开嘴，但是Kun先说出了口。

“我想要你在这儿，而你就在了。”

他知道他的声线是多么难堪的低哑沙涩。但他必须快点表达出来，趁着他的勇气还没消失殆尽。至少他想稍稍压抑些那份渴望，告诉他他到底有多渴望他出现在这里。他不能什么都对他坦白，但他还能真诚表露出这些。

Leo笑着坐起来。

“Magic。”他说道，他看起来心情非常不错。

Kun走向他，在他面前跪下，将头贴到Leo的膝盖上。当然Leo不会像他期望的那样抚摸他的脑袋，他不会像Kun妄念的那样，用手指犁过他的头发。

他鲜少会做Kun希望他做的事情。

但至少他在这里。

这就是Kun所期望的，他所需要的。

他想要Leo的手紧紧抓上他的头发，但他不想开口要求。他向上移动，蹭过Leo的胯部。Leo身体微微一转，Kun可以感觉到他的性器硬了起来。他脑内轰然一声。又来了，总是这样，灵与肉双重意义上的风暴席卷而来，吞噬了他所有意识。

他是如何渴求Leo。

他不知羞地呢喃着Leo的名字，他的手游走在Leo的腰上，拉下了他的运动裤。他摸抚着他的阴茎，当Leo轻轻呻吟出声时，他也硬了。

但是Leo推开了他，站起身来，把衣服重新整理回原样。Kun一瞬间感到愤怒，他又感受到了被拒绝时的伤痛。但他还没来得及给出回应，Leo就跟他一起倒在了地板上。他推着他抵上沙发，扒下了他的短裤。

他抬眼看着Kun，眼睛滴溜溜地转。他感觉自己的神经该死的——

噢。

那张嘴落在了他的性器上，Leo总是给予他想要的。他给他口交的时候时不时抬起眼睛来看他，他明白这样会使Kun发狂，这次也不例外。Leo的舌头在Kun的性器上来回舔动，轻轻噬咬吮吸，再为他深喉。他抬起了眼睛看Kun，用他湿漉漉的眸子。他的手一直上下爱抚他的性器，唾液抹得到处都是。他的头发凌乱而浪荡，Kun知道自己快要到了。

最后一眼里，Kun抓紧了自己的头发。Kun看到Leo闭上了眼睛，吞下了他的全部。他抓住他的头发把他压向自己，感到他有一点呕住。Kun再也控制不了自己，在高潮到来之际仿佛遭受电击，大喊出声。他射在了Leo的嘴里。

他躺倒回去，闭上了眼睛。直到他感觉Leo在不舒服地蠕动时，他才意识到他的手指依然插在他的发梢，抓着一缕头发。Leo站起身，垂着眼看躺在地上的Kun。Kun笑了，视线模糊，身体松懈。

“怎么？”他想要激怒Leo，“你想让我给你也来一发？”

“我去拿水。”Leo回答得淡漠又简洁，然后他离开了房间。

“嘿——给我也倒一杯！”

当然Leo只带了一杯水回来，他靠在门口喝着，Kun怀疑他是否随时准备离开，现在就走。他早就学会了处变不惊。

紧绷的静默保持了一阵子，然后Leo突然爆发了。

“你没接我的电话！”

“什么？”

“为什么你不接我电话？”

Kun去摸他的手机，他这才想起来他把它丢在什么地方充电去了。他的手机有些毛病，没有好好充上电。

“我手机没带在身上，对不起。”

"胡说八道。“

“你到底有什么毛病，Leo？你一直都不会接我的电话。”

“不一样。”

Kun发出一声短促又震惊的笑声，像一声惊叫。

“不一样？那你觉得是怎样亲爱的？”

这样亲昵的称呼让Leo不自然地扭了扭身体，把脸转了过去。

“因为你不会不接我的电话。”他仍然侧着脑袋，喃喃着说。

“这就是你在这儿的原因？因为我没接你电话？”

他们忽略了自从新年醉酒电话过后从未讲过话的现状。

Leo转脸去看他，他瞪着他。Kun并不想这样，这种情绪冲刷着他的身体，挤压着他的心脏，他几欲呕吐，但事已如此。他看着Leo越久，Leo回瞪着他，那种感受就越发强烈。但他还是克制不住，他不能把眼神移开。

"过来，Leo。“他说得温柔极了，撑起身来，坐回到沙发上去。

Leo看上去想要逃开。

“为什么？”

“我还没有吻你呢。”

Leo茫然的表情能够欺骗任何人，但他不会被蒙骗，他看得见那并不显著又确实存在的情绪波动，Leo极力地在压制。Kun用手示意着他：过来。

Leo几乎要向前迈出一步了，沙发上什么东西突然嗡嗡振动起来。Kun瞥过去，发现是Leo的手机，他拿起来一看。

Ney。

他当然想把这手机扔到房间另一头去。但他拿着它，感觉着它那恼人的振动传达到他的指尖上。他冷漠地递出去，等着Leo走到他的身前拿走那玩意儿。

“嗨。”

Leo走开了些，但是Kun仍然听得清清楚楚。

“是，没错，不......我现在在曼彻斯特。我很抱歉我没有时间......没事，我很好，他也很好，我只是......别担心我了好吗......我待会打给你，我需要......好，成。再见。”

他转过身去望着Kun，Kun不愿给出反馈，也不想显露出任何他自己的感受，但他不能假装无动无衷。

取而代之，他开口问：“你会留下来吗？”

Leo没有回到，他走近了。实际上，他走得太近了，Kun终于伸手够向他，将他拉到自己的膝盖上。

Leo满怀期待地低下腰，Kun想要笑出来。他想要戏弄他，但是他现在累了。他把手放在Leo的后颈，把他拉了下来。

这个吻温暖又柔缓，他摩挲着Leo的脖颈，感觉到他在轻微地颤栗。

Kun停了下来，抵着他的嘴唇轻声呢喃：“你会留下来吗？”

但是Leo又溺进那个吻里，拒绝回答。

然后他们就到了Kun的床上，Kun替他脱下衣服，除下他身上一层层的障碍，Leo身体总是很凉，即便这房间已经被烘得暖融融的，他还是在微微颤抖。

Leo有个特质，他拒绝承认任何事。

拒绝承认他感到冷，拒绝承认他想要Kun，拒绝承认他想留下来。他甚至不会自己脱下衣服，因为这样他会承担更多的义务。

而他的眼睛却讲述着另外的故事。他的眼神那么灼热而专注地锁在Kun的身上，不能再移开。这是Leo的眼睛，是他给他的凝视，这让Kun几欲疯狂。让他把自己的性器更用力地顶撞进去。直到Leo浑身被汗水湿透，在欢愉中抽搐，最后，他哭叫着喊出Kun的名字，在没有任何碰触的情况下达到了高潮。

然后一切如常。

做完过后，Leo既没有立刻入睡，也没有站起来离开。事后他们总是有一两分钟这样的时光，一切如常。他看着Leo，Leo看着他。就像他们还是二十岁那样，一切都那么平和。

Leo让自己脱离了Kun的怀抱，下床走向浴室。他再出来的时候已经穿好了衣服，Kun不禁叹了口气：所以他不会留下来了。

他从床上坐起身来，等待者，他的身体还光裸着，而他迫切地感觉到拉上被单遮盖自己的冲动。Leo看着他，皱起了眉头，然后他坐在床沿上。

“你知道，”他说着，有些尴尬，有些难堪，“你知道我不爱......我不喜欢说那些......”

“这就是为什么一旦你说了那些，就等同于盛情款待。”

Leo翻了翻眼睛。

"我只想说你很好，只是运气差了些，这种事很常见。"

Kun忍俊不禁。

“我不好，我就是个废物，但是听见你这样说真好。”

Leo摇了摇头。

“你今天很废吗？那你怎么看待你的真实水平？”

Kun笑出声来，捏了捏Leo的脸颊，Leo也在微笑。

“你知道，你应该留下来。”Kun脱口而出。

Leo咬着他的下唇。

“我会的。”他说。

Kun扬起眉来。“噢，因为你刚刚穿上了衣服，这样。”

 

“嗯......只是因为我冷了，你的衣服对我来说又太大了。”

Kun露出个笑，在这场口角里，他愿意让Leo赢。

他伸出手去，把Leo拖进怀里。Leo柔顺极了，身上衣装还凌乱着，他靠上Kun，Kun把他带进被单下，感觉到Leo更亲昵地缠上来，他禁不住露出个微笑。

【未完】


End file.
